In a transmission system employing erbium doped fibre amplifiers (EDFAs), the optical data signal may be conveyed along with an optical service signal used for servicing the transmission system, this service signal being used at least in part for monitoring and controlling the operation of the optical amplifiers of the system. The channel used for conveying the optical service signal, the optical service channel, does not need to lie within the amplification band of the optical amplifiers. This is because the service signal needs to be available for use at those amplifiers, and hence can readily be regenerated (reconstituted) at those amplifiers. Indeed it is generally advantageous to choose, for the optical service channel, a waveband lying outside the amplification waveband so as not to take up bandwidth that would otherwise be available for the transmission of data. Thus a simple unidirectional wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) transmission system incorporating EDFAs in its transmission path typically has its WDM data signals lying within the conventional amplification band (C-band) of an EDFA that extends from approximately 1525 nm to approximately 1565 nm, this WDM data being itself wavelength multiplexed with an optical service signal lying in an optical service channel typically nominally at 1480 nm, 1510 nm or 1610 nm.
At each amplifier, the service channel is picked off before the data is amplified, and then, after the data has been amplified, a fresh service channel signal is re-multiplexed with the amplified data. The picking off of the old service channel signal, and reinsertion of the new, is typically effected by means of obliquely oriented dielectric filters designed to reflect everything except for the optical service channel, which they transmit. (In principle, it is possible to use the inverse configuration in which the filters transmit everything except for the optical service channel, which they reflect. This however is not generally the preferred option because reflection loss can generally be made smaller than transmission loss, and it will generally be preferred to minimise the attenuation of the data, rather than that of the service channel signals.)
For a given route, the anticipated traffic demand may initially be too small to warrant the extra expense involved in the installation of a higher capacity system. Later however, an upgrade of the system may become desirable in order to meet increased traffic demand. Such an upgrade may involve conversion from a unidirectional transmission system to one carrying bi-directional traffic. Alternatively, or additionally, a traffic handling capacity increase may be accomplished by incorporating one or more additional amplification wavebands into the system, for instance the EDFA extended amplification band (E-band) that lies between approximately 1565 nm and approximately 1610 nm.